The Long Road Less Travelled
by Silver.Rain.Momentos
Summary: ALTERNATE ENDING TO REBIRTH! Why did I do this? I thought you all deserved to know what would happen if I decided to turn Hannah into a vampire. This was the original ending, but I changed my mind. I'm trying to make my fics multigenre friendly.


**I don't own Twilight, if I did, I'd be Stephenie Meyer, and I'm not. So I give the credit for this story even coming into existence at all to her. So sit back, relax, grab a snack, and please, do enjoy. **

The Long Road Less Traveled

Part One: Freedom Of Choice

_A victim of collision on the open sea  
Nobody ever said that life was free  
Sank, swam, go down with the ship  
But use your freedom of choice _

I'll say it again in the land of the free  
Use your freedom of choice  
Your freedom of choice

In ancient Rome there was a poem  
About a dog who found two bones  
He picked at one  
He licked the other  
He went in circles  
He dropped dead

Freedom of choice  
Is what you got  
Freedom of choice!

Then if you got it you don't want it  
Seems to be the rule of thumb  
Don't be tricked by what you see  
You got two ways to go

I'll say it again in the land of the free  
Use your freedom of choice  
Freedom of choice

Freedom of choice  
Is what you got  
Freedom of choice!

In ancient Rome  
There was a poem  
About a dog  
Who found two bones  
He picked at one  
He licked the other  
He went in circles  
He dropped dead  
Freedom of choice  
Is what you got  
Freedom from choice  
Is what you want

"It seems to me that for the longest time, I've had three choices: flee, give up and end my life, or stay, turn, and fight. I'm too proud to run, and I'd be guilt-ridden. I'm in no state of mind to want to go through dying again, and it as well would weigh heavily on my conscience to leave my friends and family in such a mess that _**I **_created." I admitted to them.

I saw they were each about to say something. To interject, object, or some other kind of ject, I don't know, I didn't give them the chance.

"And yes, it _**is**_, very much so, my fault. I've interfered massively with the turn of events here, but I'm not about to let things get out of control with out trying to set things right. I know now that when you step into matters where you aren't meant to be, things don't go the way they could, would, and should have. I stepped into your lives — probably screwed up the proper turn of events royally — and have given you little reason to befriend me other than out of courtesy. I have no place here, and although I've grown to become welcome here, not just in your house, in your lives, but in this very _reality, _this was not my place to be. But things happen, and when the shit hits the fan —pardon the french — so to speak, things have to be set right, or things have to be put into the best condition possible. And I do believe the shit's about to hit the fan." I took a deep breath, and sighed.

There wasn't any sound for what seemed to be a long time. No talking, no breathing, not even any rustling from the trees outside.

"So this is what you've decided?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." I replied simply.

"This still poses a problem," Edward said pensively, cutting in.

"Ah, yes it does." Carlisle acquiesced, his voice low and thoughtful.

I blinked, lost for a moment, then I looked to Bella, sitting next to Edward. "Oh! That's right! It would be a problem if one adolescent vampire was around while the other was still human; and vice versa. And we can't both stay human, with the way things are now..."

"...The only thing that can be done in that case is..." Edward continued.

"...To change them both at the same time..." Carlisle finished for the both of us.

Hooray for vampire 'Think-Tanks'! As they say, 'great minds think alike'. (Actually, great minds think for themselves, but that doesn't necessarily apply with mind-reading vampires present, does it? I don't think so myself...)

"But, as a newborn, each of you'd be much stronger than any of us, even Emmet." Jasper pointed out, showing signs of concern.

"That, my friends, _is _a problem..." I said pensively "But, if we were lucid enough to keep our heads, as unlikely as that would be, it would be a best-case scenario. The only question is: Can that be achieved?"

"Is that even possible?" Rosalie asked.

I turned to her and gave her a fierce smile. "I have no idea, but I'll be damned if I don't try."

'_I might be able to affect the level of pain my brain registers through the transformation, if I could do that... it would be amazing...' _I thought.

"It would be amazing." Edward agreed with me, chuckling — almost devilishly.

"Hey!" I protested, and realizing I'd let go of my barrier. It left me feeling exposed.

"Caught you off your guard, didn't I?" He snickered.

"Well, savor your victory while it lasts, for it shall be short lived." I warned, crossing my arms, wrenching my barrier back up, embarrassed that I let it slip, if only for a moment. I'd never done that before. Ever since I learned how to shield my mind, Edward hasn't been able to read a single whisper of my thoughts unless I wanted him to hear.

Everyone then saw fit to have a good chuckle at my expense. Honestly, I really didn't mind, I was deep in thought.

Was this really happening, I was asking myself.

Yes, this is really happening.

* * *

**Short, I know, but I decided it was best to end it here. Very dramatic-esque ending to part one, no? lol Well, R&R, peeps. THE ALTERNATE ENDING HAS COME! -cue dramatic music- **


End file.
